


Victor Tries to Kiss Belle

by rumplestiltskinsbulge



Series: Kissing Booth Series [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumplestiltskinsbulge/pseuds/rumplestiltskinsbulge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous on tumblr prompted:</p>
<p>-pounds rhythmically on the table- MORE KISSING BOOTH! MORE KISSING BOOTH! MORE KISSING BOOTH! liiiikkeeee, maybe someone saw how belle reacted to gold's booth, so they set up one of their own to get the same reaction and dont get why belle isnt so eager this time around. or something. idk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victor Tries to Kiss Belle

**Author's Note:**

> Find this and many more on my tumblr: rumplestiltskinsbulge.tumblr.com

"You did not say that!" Belle gasped, chuckling. 

"I did," Anthony nodded, laughing as well. "It wiped the smirk right off her face."

After Belle had asked him out on a date Anthony had been nervous, but their date had gone splendidly. She was so easy to talk to, and as they walked down the street arm in arm he couldn’t help but think about how blessed he was to have such a lovely and sweet woman beside him. They were both still chuckling when they passed by a booth.

"Belle!" They both looked around to see a grinning Victor Whale behind the booth. "Hey— wanna donate to charity?" He pointed up to the sign that read ‘Kissing Booth.’ Belle looked at him amusedly, but Anthony wasn’t amused.

In fact, the look he gave the good doctor could have killed him. 

"Sorry, Victor. I’m all out of cash." She said smiling politely. 

"Aw, come on…" He said, grinning at her. "You kissed the meanest guy in town like a million times, but you can’t spare one little peck for me?"

Gold said nothing, he simply gripped his cane tighter and tried not to slam it into the side of his face. He didn’t think Belle would appreciate that.

"Well, if I’m being honest— That had less to do with the charity and more to do with the man." Belle blushed and smiled shyly, drawing herself closer to Anthony. "Sorry, Victor. I’m out of cash and besides— we’re on a date."

Victor stared at her for a moment and then looked over to Gold. “You dog. Good for you, Gold.” He smacked the booth in a sweeping gesture. “You two go have fun. I’m sure I’ll have plenty of women to kiss any time now.”

"Not with the smell of booze radiating from you." His words were mocking but his tone was nothing less than content. Belle’s head was leaned against his shoulder and she’d just nearly bragged about being on a date with him after turning down a kiss from a much better looking and younger man. 

Life was pretty damn good for Anthony Gold.


End file.
